


The walking stick is mightier than the sword

by seinfeldfan



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world were galactus runs for president!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The walking stick is mightier than the sword

Foggy Nelson was an average trans man who went to law school.

Matt Murdock was a super hero trans man who also went to law school but this was 

before he was a super hero?

"Foggy may you please turn that music down." with paitence said Matt.

"It's Boards of Canada, best band of the 90s." smugly said Nelson.

"Turn it down please."

"Fine, fine" said Nelson in defeat.

The ambient techno was turned down.

Even though Foggy had the weirdest taste in the whole law school Matt thought of 

him as a good friend and maybe even a boyfriend but this is law school so it is no 

time for dating.

[Break]

"Murdock why are you dating 'Elektra'...? " inquired Foggy.

"She's cool ok, she has the distinct laugh and... it's cool..." Matt quipped.

"What kind of person goes by 'Elektra'...?" Foggy pressed forward.

"What kind of person goes by 'Foggy'?" Matt was angry!

Akward silence filled the room.

A few months would pass and Elektra and Matt would break up and Elektra would be a 

super villain who robbed candy from babies, stole money from banks, and maybe 

terrorized mead halls.

[Break]

Foggy and Murdock had graduated from law school with flying colors and it was the 

day after graduation and everyone was happy and wanted to get drunk because if you 

go to college when your 18 you get out when your 22 so you are legal drinking age 

and Matt Murdock follows the law.

"Why I outta give that E-Elektra a good lesson!" Murdock was very drunk.

"S-she's been gone fer like th-three years..." Nelson belched.

"Let's walk to our dorm..." Murdock rolled his head.

"Yeah..."

"I'm too d-drunk to walk, y-you gotta carry me."

"Just take m-my hand we'll be ok."

So Foggy and Matt walked home holding hands and went to sleep.

[Break]

Now they were lawyers defending people for great justice in Hell's Kitchen New York 

and they were finally getting HRT because lawyers get a lot of money?

They were dating too probably so it's cute!

"Did you listen to that article on Galactus the other day?" asked Foggy.

"No, remember my computer's busted?" Matt sighed.

"Galactus is running for President! Can you believe it?"

"Is Galactus a legal citizen of the United States?"

"No..."

[Break]

One night Matt was sneaking out to do super hero things because not only did he 

have to defend the people with law he had to defend the Hell's Kitchen with his 

fists.

Foggy woke up because his boyfriend accidently kicked over a vase Foggy had got for 

a birthday present.

"My vase!" Foggy screamed.

"It's vas-e." Matt said calmly.

"What are you doing up so late?" Foggy asked in shock and worry.

"I n-needed to pee!" Matt made a lie!

"Wow." Nelson was flabbergasted.

[Break]

Another Night Matt was badly hurt fighting bad guys and went into the apartment 

with his suit on and he was bleeding and it was scary!

"Foggy" Daredevil tapped on his boyfriend's sholder.

"It's me Matt!" Daredevil revealed his identity!

"Wh-what!" Foggy turned on the light and daredevil was there and bloody.

Daredevil got into bed and Foggy took off his mask.

"It really is you..." Foggy was upset.

Foggy tended to his wounds but was very afraid that his lover was a superhero and 

beat up.

This would pass and Foggy would be ok with Matt being the Daredevil just as he had 

to be ok with Matt dating Elektra.

The end?


End file.
